


De hombres y ratones

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	De hombres y ratones

 

Combeferre frunció el ceño al sentir vibrar su móvil. Todos sus amigos sabían que a esa hora estaba estudiando, lo que significaba que molestarle era algo cercano a pedir la muerte a gritos. Y precisamente por eso, sintió curiosidad. En la pantalla brillaba el nombre de Courfeyrac. Descolgó y murmuró en silencio.

 

-Estoy en la sala de estudio ¿Qué pasa?- La línea quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, y Combeferre comenzó a inquietarse -¿Courf?-

 

 _-Por favor. Por favor. Por favor_ - Combeferre sintió un nudo en la garganta, al oír los sollozos.

 

-¿Courf? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, levantando la voz más de lo que debía, con el consecuente murmullo de desaprobación por parte del resto de estudiantes.

 

- _Ferre, por favor, necesito ayudAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ \- tras un golpe, sonó el pitido que indicaba que la línea se había cortado.

 

-¿Courf? ¿Courf?- El muchacho no se daba cuenta de cuanto había alzado la voz.

 

-Shhhhh- Combeferre frunció el ceño, levantándose a toda prisa. Sin guardar siquiera sus cosas salió de allí prácticamente corriendo, pero una vez en la puerta exhaló un hondo suspiro. Estaba lloviendo. Estaba lloviendo mucho. Se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta y se puso la capucha. Buscó su bicicleta y empezó a pedalear lo más rápido que le era posible para llegar a casa y asegurarse de que Courfeyrac estaba bien. Llegó al portal calado hasta los huesos. Subió las escaleras corriendo y las manos le temblaron cuando trató de abrir la puerta. Justo cuando consiguió encajar la llave oyó un grito procedente del interior de la casa.

 

-Mierda- cuando por fin abrió, corrió hacia el interior -¿¡Courf?!-

 

-FERRE, POR FIN- Combeferre siguió la voz hasta su habitación y cuando llegó a ella suspiró hondamente.

 

-¿En serio, Courfeyrac? ¿Me has hecho venir desde la biblioteca por esto?- El tono de Combeferre sonaba molesto, pero había una pequeña nota de diversión en él. Courfeyrac estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, con las piernas recogidas y una mirada de terror. En el suelo, un ratoncito correteaba de un lado a otro. El muchacho clavó sus enormes ojos verdes en Combeferre.

 

-Ayúdame, por favor- Suplicó y Combeferre bufó, rodando los ojos.

 

-Idiota- musitó, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al ratón, encarcelándolo con cuidado entre sus manos -¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Trece?- rió, acercándolo a la cara de Courfeyrac, que profirió otro pequeño grito. -Es solo un ratón, Courf- El muchacho gruñó y se incorporó. Combeferre puso los ojos en blanco y llevó el ratoncito a la terraza. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se topó directamente con los labios de Courfeyrac.

 

-Eres mi héroe, gracias- musitó, besándolo con ternura. El poco enfado que tenía desapareció por completo, y respondió al beso. -Estás empapado, Ferre ¿Estás loco? Vas a coger una neumonia- Combeferre parpadeó y lo miró, indignado.

 

-Me has hecho venir en bici desde la biblioteca con la que estaba cayendo, ¿que esperabas?- Courfeyrac enterró la cabeza en su pecho.

 

-Acabas de salvarme de una muerte segura, gracias- afirmó, con seriedad, mientras bajaba la cremallera de la chaqueta de Combeferre.

 

-Eres un exagerado-

 

-Ferre, ese ratón iba a matarme- Combeferre suspiró y besó su frente.

 

-¿Madurarás algún día?-

 

-¿Dejarás de quererme si no lo hago?-

 

-No- Courfeyrac sonrió y volvió a besar a Combeferre, alzándose sobre las puntas de los pies.

 

-Entonces no, no maduraré jamás- musitó, frotando su nariz contra de la Combeferre -Jamás, jamás-

 

 

 

 


End file.
